This is a competing revision to Community Partners in Care (CPIC) (1R01MH078853-01A1), which was funded in response to PAR-06-039 (re-issued as PAR07-086), "Dissemination and Implementation Research in Health". The parent CPIC study is a randomized trial comparing two interventions for implementing evidence- based toolkits to improve care for depression (Partners in Care and We Care) in underserved Los Angeles communities. One is technical assistance in a community conference. The other adds Community Engagement (CE), using principles of Community Partnered Participatory Research (CPPR), to build a network of diverse agencies to collaborate in improving care. The revision adds new aims to examine intervention effects on sustainability of quality management oversight and implementation of Partners in Care and We Care by agencies and providers, and effects on longer term health and employment client outcomes clients. These aims require adding 36 month follow-up web surveys for agencies and providers and 12 and 18-month follow- up client surveys. We will also add a 3rd main community (East Los Angeles), and subanalyses of intervention effects and richer observation of intervention implementation, within each community. The main study and this revision will be conducted under a community partnered participatory research approach. The community partners are Healthy African American Families, Los Angeles Urban League, QueensCare Health and Faith Partnerships, Cope Health Solutions, and Los Angeles County Department of Mental Health;the academic partners are RAND, UCLA, and USC. Project Narrative The revision adds policy and community significance to the study by allowing an examination of sustainability of change in practice, and impacts of ways to improve care as a community on long-term client outcomes, including health and employment. The addition of a third full community, subanalyses of intervention effects within communities, and richer implementation analyses also increase potential relevance and usefulness to other communities.